The Kids Don't Like It When Mommy & Daddy Fight
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Just because they're married and have kids doesn't mean the "on again, off again" switch is broken. But what will it take for that to happen. McAbby. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

******************Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**The Kids Don't Like It When Mommy & Daddy Fight  
Chapter One  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

"She did what?" he asked astonished.

The woman standing a few feet from him grabbed an oven-mitt and pulled the stove door open, checking the chicken casserole boiling inside.

"According to Mrs. Patterson, Madison strolled into the middle of her third period class, walked right up to Danny Smith, called him a bastard, and socked him in the nose." Seeming not nearly as shocked as the person she was retelling the event to.

"Actually, she didn't use a fist. She used the heel of her hand, which is much more effective. Ziva would be proud."

He starred at his wife in disbelief for a minute or two. Had she really just said that?

"Oh, and I suppose you're "proud" of her too? You do realize that the Smith's could press charges against us, right?"

"I'm not fond of the language… wonder where she gets that from?" Knowing full well the answer was maybe a little too much time around Gibbs. "Or the attitude-"

"Wonder where she gets _that_ from," Mumbled her husband.

Ignoring the interjection, she continued. "Besides, they're not. The Smiths' called from the Urgent Care center apologizing for Daniel's behavior. So, apparently, they got the truth out of him. Plus, I don't think Maddie would have used such harsh action if it wasn't deserved."

"And what was our little angel's reasoning behind what she did?"

For everything leading up to this she had an answer but he could tell the pig-tailed cook had no response for that.

"You didn't even ask did you?"

Fumbling with a dishtowel, she retorted, "I was the one who had to leave work early, go deal with the administrators at the school, decide what we were having for dinner, go to the store, and then come home and start preparing everything. So, you'll have to excuse me if I didn't get all the details."

Rolling his green fairly exhausted eyes, he figured now that the only way to get to the bottom of this was to cut out the middle man – or middle woman in this case – and get the story straight from the source.

"Madison Abigail McGee! Front and center!" bellowed throughout the house.

Their daughter entered the kitchen a few sluggish minutes later. He knew for a fact she had heard him instantly.

When he came home she was in the living room watching TV, which was just in the next room. No doubt trying to milk the time of freedom she had left before she received whatever punishment was headed her way.

On the journey to the table she popped the white headphones blaring music out of her ears and heaved herself into the chair across from her father with a sigh.

"Do you mind telling me what happened at school today?" Making sure to start out calmly, maybe she did have a good explanation behind her behavior.

"Like I have a choice…" Crossing her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes.

Abby, who was currently retrieving plates from the cabinet, turned and warned, "Watch the attitude, missy."

With that, she unfolded her arms but still kept her gaze downward.

A few minutes passed – for her, what seemed like hours – without a peep. Tim could see as her eyes shifted back and forth that she was contemplating whether or not to spill the beans or make something up.

"I'm waiting…" he pushed, not giving her the chance to whip up something else.

Looking at the impatient man, she knew she was in major trouble. Might as well tell the truth and not chalk up any extra marks against her.

"The jerk got what was coming to him." The defense grumbled out of her mouth.

"And what, pray tell, did Danny do that warranted the need to get physically violent, Madison? Violence is never the answer."

"Yeah, well, you didn't hear the things they were saying Dad."

"That doesn't matter. You broke someone's nose! Can you even fathom how much serious trouble you could be in if the Smith's weren't nice enough to be understanding about this?"

"Nice? Apparently, they should be teaching their son some of these manners."

"That's enough, young lady..." He said testily, getting fed up with the back talk.

That was enough to make her crack, "They were making fun of Levi!" she finally admitted.

Suddenly, the three tensed, and two pairs of the eyes traveled to Abby, who had stopped plucking silverware from the cabinet and stood like a statue. Tim was about to go to her side to comfort her but their second child had traveled in before he had the chance.

"Momma, can I have some milk?" The little tike requested, oblivious to the fact that he was now the topic of conversation he had just walked in on.

"Sure," Relaxing her stiff posture, she fetched a glass from the cupboard and the carton from the refrigerator. The observant agent in the room tried not to notice how shaking her hand was as she poured or the unshed tears that glossed her eyes. "But don't drink it all at once. Supper is almost done."

With a stroke of her palm against his soft dark hair, he agreed, and was off to the living room to continue playing with his LEGOs. Not another word was spoken until they were sure he was out of earshot.

"That's still no excuse to hit someone, Madison." Returning back to his calmer tone, "You should have gone to a teacher and explained to them what was going on. Let them handle it."

"Yeah right," she laughed sarcastically, "Like they would have really done anything to stop it."

"That's a good point." Abby voiced from the sidelines as Tim, at the same time, said, "That's not the point."

The wavy- blond haired girl looked between her parents and gave a somewhat cocky smile knowing that one was on her side.

"What you did was wrong, period, end of discussion. Now, go to your room until we call you down. No TV, no music, no internet, no friends over, and no going outside except to school and back for a month. Got it?"

"_A MONTH_? That's not fair!"

"Would you like to make it two?"

Shoving herself angrily up from the table, she stormed her way out of the kitchen, and her stomps could be heard going up the steps. Needless to say, they didn't have to wait long to worry about her being out of listening distance.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned the remaining room occupant.

"What?" she asked, semi-innocently.

"You took her side, Abs…"

"Well, it's true! You remember what it's like getting picked on in school, Timmy. And how much good it did to tell on the bullies that were being jerks."

"That doesn't matter, Abby. You still could have backed me up. I thought we were a team here." He was standing and facing her by this point.

"Okay," she said opening the oven and bending down to tend to the dish inside, "what would you have liked me to tell her, Tim?"

"What I would have liked for you to do, Abby, is start being my partner and to stop trying to be her best friend!"

He was getting pretty worked up and next thing he knew, she was standing toe to toe with him, her body exuding the same agitation.

"Are you saying I'm not a good mother?" The steak knives in the drawer a few feet away dulled in comparison to the sharp glare that went along with those venoms words.

And they stood there for a couple minutes just fuming at one another. Until finally, Timothy broke away, not wanting the escalate things any further.

"I'm going out." He announced, heading for the front door while she switched her attention back to the food.

"But dinner's ready…"

Knowing that was her silent offer for him to stay, he also knew that there was still far too much hostility coursing through both their veins to sit down at the same table and have a peaceful meal, especially with one of the other owners of the four chairs already being not a happy camper at all right now.

"I'll be back later." He promised.

"Fine, go."

Not seeming to care as she placed the hot pan on a burner and heard the door click shut.

**- NCIS - NCIS - NCIS - **

* * *

**{Hey everyone! I'm back! Gah, I seem like a broken record but here's another story I'm going to be working on. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope that I can jump on my being able to wirte more frequently like I did in the past train, because it feels really good to be getting something up here. :-] Much love and Abby hugs to you all!}**


	2. Chapter 2

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**The Kids Don't Like It When Mommy & Daddy Fight  
Chapter Two**  
by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

She had expected to be sent to bed early as reinforcement of her punishment while her father was away. But she wasn't. Most likely due to her mother's mind being occupied with what happened prior to the three of four settings being taken up at the dinner table. However, she wasn't distracted enough to allow their firstborn to indulge in one heck of an ice cream sundae, sending her to her bedroom without even a taste of the delicious looking dessert. That was just cruel.

It wasn't like this was anything new. Well, she didn't think she'd ever gotten herself onto this level of trouble, but as for her dad leaving, it was nothing new. Sometimes mom would leave instead. Sure, it was kind of awkward and scary, especially the first time it ever happened. What kept her from freaking out about it during the whole thing was trusting that whoever left, they would always come back. And they always did.

Climbing on top of her comforter, she sat with her back against the headboard, and pulled the computer onto her lap.

Nearly as soon as the laptop booted to life an instant message window popped up in the middle of the screen.

**MrMcGeek**: I thought I said no internet?  
_McGeekette_: Chillax, dad! I'm just getting a list of the assignments I'm going to miss.  
**MrMcGeek**: Oh… How long are you suspended?  
_McGeekette_: I guess the Smiths' talked to the principle. So I'm only getting 3 days. Are you at Uncle Tony's?  
**MrMcGeek**: He's snoring the walls of his bedroom down as we spea - uh type.  
_McGeekette_: In bed at this hour on a Friday night? He must be losing his touch. : P  
**MrMcGeek**: My thoughts exactly… I mean… be nice to the poor guy. : )  
**MrMcGeek**: … Where's your mom?  
_McGeekette_: IDK … Probably in your guys' room crying or something…  
**MrMcGeek**: Why woulds she be cring?  
_McGeekette_: Whoa, let me get my pinky off enter first. Nice spelling skills Mr. MIT.  
**MrMcGeek**: Sorry, I typed too fast. Now why is mom crying?  
_McGeekette_: Maybe if you were here, you'd know.  
**MrMcGeek**: Madison… Please?  
_McGeekette_: … That's what usually happens when you're gone like this, dad. I know she tries to hide it in front of us. But I think even Brat-Boy can tell...  
_McGeekette_: Like if she knows you're not coming home for the night, she'll try to con us into having a "slumber party" with her. Burger-Brain usually falls for it…  
_McGeekette_: But don't tell her I told you that, okay?  
**MrMcGeek**: I always figured it was because he was having nightmares… Don't worry, I won't.  
_McGeekette_: Dad?  
**MrMcGeek**: Yeah?  
_McGeekette_: Are you coming home tonight?  
**MrMcGeek**: I'm not sure sweetheart.  
_McGeekette_: Oh, okay… Hey dad?  
**MrMcGeek**: Yeah?  
_McGeekette_: . . . I'm sorry.  
**MrMcGeek**: I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. I'll give you permission to call Danny and his parents tomorrow.  
_McGeekette_: No, not that. Although, I guess I did over react a bit, maybe. I'm sorry I made you and mom get into a fight. : (

All the sudden her ringtone filled the silent room, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Thinking she should answer it speedily before mom heard and came up to investigate, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

It was the voice of the man behind the screen name MrMcGeek. "Madison, it's not your fault."

"I don't see how it's not," Frankly disagreeing, "If I wouldn't have been stupid and gotten into trouble, then you and mom wouldn't have gotten into it with each other."

"Maddie… your mom and I had a pretty stressful day at work. True, what happened at school today didn't help, but that is NOT the reason we're upset with one another right now." Trying to reason with his daughter and make sure she didn't take on any guilt because of their verbal brawl.

"Promise.."

The small smile was noticeable in his answer. "I promise." This pulled the edges of her mouth in the same way.

"If I remember correctly, 'phone' was listed on the things you're banished from of 31 days. 30 if you're lucky."

Almost closing the phone as a reflex when getting caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, she extended her arm out to her mother, perched in the doorway instead.

"I think dad will make an exception for this guy."

Raising an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that, _especially_ if it's a boy. If you think your dad is a little coo coo now, just wait until you start dating." During her speech heavy combat boots had traveled their way to the side of the twin bed where she sat down beside her little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. "It is getting to be about that time isn't it…" Speaking more to herself as she used a hand to push hair behind her daughter's ear and let it linger on her cheek.

"Mom… " Rolling her eyes at the sappy _my little girls growing up_ moment and placing the cell in her palm.

"Hello?" Clear the lump of emotion from her throat, "… Oh hi, honey."

The blonde-haired owner of the room thought she heard her dad respond with a, "So I'm coo coo, huh?"

". . . No, I didn't mean coo coo as in crazy. I meant coo coo as in, ya know … protective father waiting in a rocking chair on the front porch with a shotgun by his side. Only you'd probably just use your SIG." While she mouthed, "You could have told me it was your dad!" Launching a pillow playfully at her making her laugh as she caught it.

Watching as her mother stood and disappeared through the door, turning to her left, she deduced that they were going to say goodnight to her brother. In the meantime, she decided to proceed with what she had originally got on the computer for.

About twenty minutes later slow clunks could be heard coming back down the hallway. However, they didn't stop and continued in the opposite direction from which they had exited before. No doubt time for a more private and intimate conversation between the two quarrelers.

After closing what seemed like an entire one subject notebook of homework she had scribbled down, she set the laptop on her stand, and took a trip of her own to Levi's room.

"Hi, Sissy." He greeted, seeing the shadow created by the ninja nightlight- a gift from aunt Ziva to fight away any boogiemen that may try to lurk in the dark.

Trailing along his bedside, she asked, "Want me to tuck you in, squirt?" Surprised mom hadn't done it already. From the big lip prints on his face she had definitely been here.

"No," The youngest McGee shook his head gently, "Daddy said he was gonna do it when he gets home."

"Alright then, goodnight pipsqueak, I'm not kissin' you though. Cooties." Dramatizing a disgusted expression.

But the smaller sibling had other plans as he lunged at his sister, wrapped his slender arms around her neck, and planted a big wet one on her.

"EeewwW! … GRROOSS!"

Immediately wiping the saliva from her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt as the leaver of the mark sunk back down onto the mattress; sporting a triumphant grin. "Momma told me to do that every time you say I have the cooties."

"Do you always have to listen to what mommy says?" Not having to fake revulsion this time.

"Yep," nodding his head certainly.

Sighing a "whatever", bare feet went back to the doorway and looked in again briefly.

"Love you, Maddie."

He'd better! After the four weeks of torture she was about to endure because of him. Did she even like the brat that much? ...Yeah, she did.

"Love you too, Levi."

Remembering to keep the door cracked just a bit as she stepped out into the hallway, making it back to her bed minutes before Abby returned with her cell phone. But the little ears had heard the "I love you," pervious to her rounding the corner.

That was a good sign.

"Say goodnight," handing the device back to her. "Then get to sleep. You've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"But it's the weekend. I'll have a whole three days after that to get my homework done."

"Oh, the homework you'll have done by the _end_ of the weekend. One: because you're a McGee/Sciuto and will most likely be done with it early anyway. And two: because you'll have a list of chores to do every day while your brother's in school and you're at aunt Sarah's _and _when you get home, too."

"But-"

"Sorry, but you gotta learn your lesson somehow." Leaning over and kissing her forehead, taking away the sting of the news she had just been informed of. "And dad's right, none of this is your fault." Taking her pinky finger and sliding it around the tinier one. "I love you," Tenderly applying another coat of lipstick above her eyebrows.

"Dad?" Madison spoke into the receiver making sure he was still on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on a sec'…" covering the mouthpiece with a palm. "Hey, mom…" Catching her attention before she past the threshold.

"Yeah, babe?" Putting her hand against the doorframe and twisting around.

"I know that I'm not _technically_ allowed to... but do you think we could watch just _one_ movie tonight in your room? Please?" Hoping she wouldn't be told to do the inevitable after a request like that, unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side at the moment.

"Ask your father."

"Darn…"

Although, the tables turned when she brought the phone back up to her ear and heard the person on the other end chuckling. "Go ahead…"

"Really? Sweet! Thanks, dad! Wait… how did you- You know what never mind, I'm not pushing it." Obviously, the confession between the two of them earlier probably worked in her favor on this one.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day."

"I'll go get things set up then." Announced the pigtailed woman standing idly by, somewhat surprised that her husband had agreed, but not really shocked because she knew how big of a soft spot he had for his babies. No matter what they'd gotten themselves into.

"Just _one _movie though, Maddie, don't even try to sweet talk mom into somehow letting you stay up later. Got it? I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, dad, JEEZ! You're wasting my minutes... Love you."

"I wouldn't worry about that. You'll have a whole bunch saved up by the time you get to use them again. Love you too, princess."

Groaning at him calling her that, she was ready to end the conversation.

"Goodbye, father."

"Bye." Faintly laughing at her irritated, sarcastic response to his teasing... What he couldn't see was that even though she was annoyed, she was softly smiling too.

Flipping the phone down, tossing it nicely into the desk drawer, and maneuvering to the edge of the bed, she realized she had forgotten to tell him something.

Then she remembered she had left her computer on and the chat-box was still open.

_McGeekette_: You still there?  
**MrMcGeek**: Uh huh…  
_McGeekette_: Playing online, huh? Anyway… mom made you a plate. It's in the fridge. ; )  
**MrMcGeek**: Good! Your uncle has pizza in here that I don't think can be considered pizza anymore. No way am I eating that!

But the last message wasn't read by the intended recipient because by that time she was already making herself cozy on his side of the bed, nothing between her and her mom except a big bowl of popcorn.

They had thought about letting Levi in on their get together, but Abby didn't think could watch people getting massacred by fish yet without some seriously bad dreams. And Madison thought he had been to enough of these "slumber parties"by himself. She could handle this one.

**- NCIS - NCIS - NCIS - **

* * *

**{Yes! Fairly decent updating time. GO ME! But not really... :P About a day after I posted the first chapter of this, my good laptop decided to get a virus of some kind. :/ So I'm hoping if I get some new Webroot software (Mine expired sometime this month... Ooops.) and run a scan, it will take care of the problem. Until, then I'm stuck on my old laptop that you have to PUNCH KEYS and you still don't know if they'll decide to show up. Plus, you can't even move it or you lose power. I like to think of it as a desktop now. ANYWAY... Back to story info: I'm afraid the next chapter might be a little on the short side, like really short. I didn't know that what I had in mind for this one was this long. And it just didn't feel right tagging the cliffhanger I had planned on here. Sorry, poor planning on my part. But let's keep our fingers crossed that I can work it out somehow... That is if you even like it thus far. Thanks to those who have reviewed! *squeezes*Keep 'em comin'! : ) } **


End file.
